


Instruction (aka Have a Seat)

by trillingstar



Series: Trin!Verse [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle, Threesome Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Beecher's away, Keller and Stabler play.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Instruction (aka Have a Seat)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VIII. Prompts: heat, territory.  
> Trin!Verse.
> 
> Thank you to La_tante and Dustandroses.  
> 

Toby receives a call to meet with a client at nine o'clock on a Thursday evening and, pulling his coat on, leaves in a rush, his arms full of papers and his briefcase. He kisses each of them apologetically, and then he's gone. It's only the two of them for the first time in a long while, and Stabler's nervous. He can't even pinpoint why, but he guesses it's the glint of amusement in Keller's eyes.

Stabler watches Keller wander around the room, seemingly casual, but Elliot knows when he's being stalked. He arches one eyebrow at Chris during his next pass. Keller grins disarmingly, and then moves quickly, pushing Elliot back up against the wall between dining and living rooms. Stabler realizes that what he'd taken for amusement in Keller's eyes was actually determination. Keller leans forward for a brief kiss, flicking his tongue along the line of Elliot's closed lips, cupping the back of Elliot's head possessively.

"Hi," Keller whispers against Elliot's mouth.

Stabler relaxes. "Hi," he whispers back. He pushes his chin up and looks down his nose at Chris. He starts to smile, but Keller's expression is serious, and anxiety ripples through Elliot. "What?" he asks defensively.

Keller's thumb rubs circles on the back of his neck. His forearm rests on Elliot's shoulder, and it always freaks Elliot out a little to stare at the man who looks so much like him. They have the same color eyes, the same brow and straight nose, the same muscled body, the same silhouette. Their foreheads wrinkle differently, Chris's nose has been broken, and Elliot thinks he's got maybe a half-inch on Keller, but that's it. It hurts to think about how they managed to get the exact same tattoos at different times in their lives, so Stabler doesn't bother.

"I want you," Keller says, bumping his groin against Stabler's thigh, and Elliot's hands move reflexively to Keller's hips. Elliot opens his mouth and Chris's tongue slips inside. It's a gentle kiss, focused on exploring and giving, something else that they haven't done in a while.

Chris pulls away slowly, and then leans in close and licks at Elliot's earlobe, presses a kiss to his upper jaw, his cheek, and one to the corner of Elliot's mouth. They regard one another for a moment, and then Chris says softly, "Strip for me."

Keller steps away, pulling off his shirt and unbuckling his belt. He settles into an overstuffed chair by the far wall, and then raises his eyebrows expectantly at Stabler, softening the look with a teasing smile.

It's odd without Toby in the room, but it's not the first time he's put on a show for Chris, and he knows Keller wasn't lying when he expressed his desire. Stabler starts with a full-body stretch, reaching as high as he can, letting his t-shirt creep up on his stomach. He leans from side to side, arms over his head, watching Keller, and enjoying the brief burn of limbering up zinging through his muscles.

Rolling his shoulders back, Elliot smoothes his hands down his thighs and rubs himself through his sweatpants. Looking down, he pulls the fabric tight over his hardening cock and then traces the outline with two fingers. He hears Chris shift in the chair. Elliot hooks his thumbs in the elastic waistband and tugs it down to his hipbones. He trails his fingers up, over the hem of his t-shirt and then further, skimming his hands over his chest and back behind his head so his elbows stick out and the muscles in his arms bulge. He meets Chris's lustful stare, and then lets his eyelids flutter shut as he swipes his tongue across his lips.

When Elliot's eyes open, Keller's staring, one hand stroking his cock through his jeans, the other beckoning Stabler to come closer. Elliot shakes his head, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth, and then pushes his sweatpants off, kicking them away. He pulls the t-shirt off next, taking his time, then he's in boxer briefs and a smile, and he returns Keller's scorching look with one of his own.

Chris flicks open his jeans, belt buckle clinking against the buttons on the fly as he frees them. His hand disappears inside his pants as Elliot approaches, and his eyes are fixed on Elliot's fingers dipping below the waistband of his briefs, then reappearing, stroking against the skin of his abdomen, and finally Chris says, "Fuckin' tease," and Elliot laughs.

Elliot hasn't put on a show in what seems like forever, and he's thrilled by the sizzling hot looks that Keller's throwing his way. Stabler's buzzed on excitement; he feels sexy and strong, ready to re-learn exactly what reactions he can yank out of Chris. He turns, showing off his back by arching into another stretch. Keller grunts appreciatively. Elliot shucks his underwear in one fluid motion, turning, baring his ass and spreading his legs as he bends to remove the briefs. Straightening up, he stands at parade rest, his eyes focused on the door. Reaching back, he skims his hands across his ass, and then digs his fingers into each cheek, pulling them apart.

"Yeah," Keller says. "Oh, _yeah_."

When Elliot turns back around, Chris's jeans are off, wadded up on the floor, and he's stroking his cock slowly, his eyes raking up and down Elliot's body. Stabler licks the pad of his thumb and brushes it lightly over the wet head of his dick. His stomach clenches with need, and his breath hitches as he meets Chris's gaze.

Keller groans, low in his throat. "Come here," he orders, patting the wide arm of the chair, and Elliot walks forward as Chris slides from the chair onto the floor. He leans back on the padded front of the chair, his knees spread wide, his cock hard and inviting; Elliot wants to taste it. Stepping over Keller, Elliot sinks into the seat then kneels up, turning to face forward. His knees are on either side of Chris's shoulders, legs spread as far as the chair allows, thighs pushing against the arms for balance. Elliot looks down the length of his own torso and past his dick to Chris's body prone on the floor.

"Look at you," he says, his mouth watering.

Chris props himself with one hand, and runs the other down his chest, bumping over his abs and then loosely circling his cock. "See something you like?" he asks, and they both grin at the joke. Tilting his head back, Keller licks the underside of Stabler's cock, and Elliot moans softly when he realizes Chris's intent: as Chris pushes his head back, Elliot's balls drag over Keller's forehead, nose, and lips. Stabler's grin melts away as he inhales sharply.

"God, that's sexy," Elliot says, and Chris's cock jerks in response.

There's heat and breath, and then Chris nuzzles up with lips and tongue, mouthing at Elliot's balls. He sucks one into his mouth, rolling it around, pushing firmly with his tongue, hollowing his cheeks and then releasing it only to attack the other one. Stabler's chin drops to his chest and he anchors his hands on his thighs under the onslaught of wet, hot pressure that changes every few seconds, keeping him on edge, ensnared by Keller's mouth. The stimulus is enough to make Elliot's dick jerk and twitch. Concentrating on the forceful pleasure shuddering through his body, he hears the noises that Keller's making too: soft slurping, a slick pop when he draws back, alternating between panting and huffed breaths through his nose. Chris's tongue moves further back, lapping at the sensitive skin behind Elliot's balls, and he cries out harshly, doubling over, bracing himself on the arms of the chair.

"Touch yourself," Chris says in between licks, so Elliot opens his eyes and wraps his hand around his dick. Keller allows him a few strokes and then says, "Slow down," and Stabler forces himself to let go. He feels jittery and incomplete. He can't move too much because of Chris's head between his thighs, and he hopes Keller doesn't expect him to last much longer. Twisting his wrist, Elliot pulls his cock upward a couple of times, letting his balls slap against Chris's chin. Licking his palm, he starts a slow glide up and down, avoiding the head, and tries to even out his breathing.

Keller murmurs something that sounds like "good", and then he nibbles at the skin around Stabler's asshole, flicking his tongue out and Elliot gasps loudly. "Holy fuck," he says. "God, yes. Chris. God, _Chris_."

"Watch," Chris says.

Elliot doesn't understand, then he sees Chris's hand moving on his own cock, and he's transfixed, enthralled, mouth open on a groan, fingers on one hand punishing the chair.

"Follow," Chris instructs as he pokes the tip of his tongue into Elliot, pushing further and further in, a wriggling, wet, warm _thing_ inside Stabler's ass, and he wastes no time in mimicking Keller's hand movements and – "Oh, God. Don't, no, no, don't stop, fuck, _fuck_."

He hears Chris swallow, and he's watching his own hand on his cock, and Chris's hand on _his_ own cock, and if he squints, it looks like both of their hands are on him. He pushes down against Chris's tongue, the muscles in his thighs tremble and flex, and then he's coming, stripping his cock hard and fast, wetness landing on Chris's stomach below. As if from one end of a tunnel, he hears himself shout wordlessly, and he recovers slowly, his rapid heartbeat the only sound for a long while.

"Love you," he manages, finally, closing his eyes with a sigh of contentment.

Elliot doesn't remember moving, and he can't say how he came to be snug up against Chris in the chair. They're both sweaty and sticky and when Elliot lifts his head, Chris drags his fingers through Elliot's hair as if he's petting a cat. Elliot cups Chris's face with one hand and they kiss gently, their mouths barely touching.

"Love you too," Chris whispers, and it's for the first time.


End file.
